fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kentaro Hiroshi
Kentaro Hiroshi (健太郎博, Hiroshi Kentaro), otherwise known as Kage (影, Shadow), is the son of Kenji Hiroshi and a Mage of unknown allegiance. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Fairy Tail (Kenji Hiroshi). Origins arc Powers and Abilities Kentaro skills are considered the opposite of his father's. Statistically speaking they're closer to those of his uncle Meian.User:Kenji Hiroshi His abilities are weighted heavily in the magical arts; he rarely employs physical attacks at all, seeking instead to dominate an engagement through clever tactics and magical attacks. As such he has skill in a number of magical fields though his signature is a lost art taught to him by his great-great-grandfather known as Dying Darkness Magic which "swaps vitality for magical power". Kenji described it as "magic powered by blood and death". Dying Darkness Magic: A unique form of Magic taught to Kentaro by his great-great-grandfather Shin. In practical terms it is essentially a refined and strengthened form of Darkness Magic, though the most noteworthy difference is that Kentaro can further strengthen any spell he employs by spilling his own blood; swapping vitality for magical power. The more injuries he sustains the stronger his Magic becomes. It is also noteworthy in that a user of Darkness Magic couldn't replicate the results without guidance. *'Dragonic Flame:' Kentaro's signature Magical attack, used for offense and defense, as well as a smokescreen to cover his many movements. Normally it is fired from the hand in a purely linear direction, though he can put a surprising spin on it merely by using the appropriate arm motion when thrown. Whilst small the destructive zone is larger than one would think, and grows proportionally to the level of Eternano put forth. He can also exude this force from different body zones, including his entire body, as well as alter its shape to suit his needs. He can even use it to coat his weaponry. The flexibility of the Dragonic Flame has led Kenji to joke that it is the only technique the Dying Darkness branch of Magic requires. :*'Fullbody Dragonic Flame:' A fullbody defensive variation of the standard Dragonic Flame. Kentaro blasts magical power from every surface of his body that looks like black flames; causing his skin to glow. He becomes more durable against physical attack and can repel magical attacks. :*'Spherical Dragonic Flame:' A small, quick-fire variation of the standard Dragonic Flame. Kentaro focuses magical power in his palms, allowing him to fire multiple "bullets" at rapid-speed coated seemingly in searing black flames. :*'Dragonic Flame Coat:' A supplementary variation of the standard Dragonic Flame. This spell allows Kentaro to supplement his weaponry with the strength of the Dragonic Flame. Any weapon thus coated looks to be alive with fierce black flames. File:Kentaro_DDF1.jpg|Fullbody Dragonic Flame. File:Kentaro_DDF2.png|Spherical Dragonic Flame. File:Kentaro_DDF3.jpg|Dragonic Flame Coat. Enhanced speed: Kentaro's most noteworthy physical ability is his superb speed and reflexes. He is often capable of of "shifting" from one area to another over short distances, either to evade attacks or surprise opponents, often in the blink of an eye. His movements where once described by an unfocused observer to be instantaneous. His natural skills are considered a weaker and less demanding version of his father's Shukuchi-aided movements; a clear indication of his level. Behind the Scenes Trivia References and notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains